Con solo verte
by Inuyka
Summary: Después de una terrible lucha contra Kuikosei, Inu Yasha está exausto, para más aparece Sesshomaru. Al final habrá cariño? o se odiarán eternamente? Yaoi dejen Reviews porfavor parece inclreible:[capitulo 5 up!]
1. Chapter 1

**Con solo verte:

* * *

**

Nota: este fanfic es yaoi, amor entre hombres, si no os gusta este tipo de Fanfics no os lo leáis.

Los personajes de Inu-Yasha no me pertenecen amí, si no a Rumiko Takahashi.

Este es mi primer fik yaoi, y espero que os guste n.n

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Era un día mas o menos soleado y al lado de un pueblo totalmente devastado, lleno de cadáveres, entre ellos el de una bestia inmunda, _kiukonsei,_ una de aquellas bestias nacidas de Naraku que ahora yacía en el suelo partida en dos entre los centenares de cadáveres de sus victimas. A su lado había una silueta, parecía humano, pero tenia orejas de perro, ese era el asesino de kiukonsei, y allí estaba Inu Yasha de pie.

Inu Yasha estaba muy cansado, acababa de luchar contra _kiukonsei _y tenia graves heridas, estaba agotado casi inconsciente, pero su instinto perruno le hizo aguantar un poco mas antes de desmayarse, aún así no pudo evitar caer sobre sus rodillas y presenciar como un ser parecido físicamente se acercaba burlonamente hacia él, pero el misterioso ser de ojos dorados, y largos cabellos (aun más que Inu Yasha) plateado no era un medio-demonio como Inu Yasha, si no un completo yukai, ese era su hermanastro, Sesshomaru.

- Je, je, je- dijo el hermano mayor- así que al fin has conseguido matar a ese debilucho de kiukonsei- mientras se iba acercando amenazadoramente a Inu Yasha.

En ese instante una chica joven de unos 15 años de pelo negro y con uniforme salió de donde estaba situada y fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Inu Yasha, justo delante de Sesshomaru.

- Ka-Kagome, alejate, no te pongas delante de Sesshomaru.

Pero la chiquilla no le izo caso y se interpuso en el camino de Sesshomaru, y ese casi sin inmutarse le dio un golpe que izo salir disparada a Kagome, que izo también hacerse levantar a Inu Yasha con la intención de cogerla al vuelo, mas no pudo hacerlo, ya que su cuerpo le falló y volvió a caerse al suelo.

- Que haces estúpido! Deja a Kagome en paz, de lo contrario yo... yo... – dijo Inu Yasha como pudo

- Tu que? – ya volvía a hablar en tono desagradable, hablaba de manera provocativa.

- Si lo que quieres es luchar empecemos ya!

En ese momento Sesshomaru hizo los diez pasos que diferenciaban a Inu Yasha de él y se puso a unos centímetros de su cara, entonces susurró:

- Ahora no me interesa matarte, seria como si te matara a medias, porque casi no te puedes levantar, y soy yo quien te tiene que matar, serás para mi solito, te voy a matar yo, solo yo, pero para eso tengo que dejar que te recuperes.

A continuación Sesshomaru dio un salto hacia atrás, se giró y empezó a andar.

- Recuerda que solo por esta vez te salvas, la próxima vez que nos encontremos te mataré con mis propias manos- dijo Sesshomaru antes de desaparecer entre la espesura del bosque.

Una vez que todo eso pasó Inu Yasha perdió las fuerzas y se desmayó, que justamente cayó en las manos de la muchacha que había ido corriendo para aguantarle.

Aún medio inconsciente Inu Yasha abrió los ojos, y pudo ver la silueta de todos sus compañeros a su alrededor.

- Uhm... donde estoy? " ah! Ahí están Kagome, Miroku, Sango y el pequeño Shippo, es decir, que sigo vio no?" Hay! – de repente una dolor le recorrió la cabeza a Inu Yasha que izo ponerse la manos en la misma, ya lo recordaba todo, la pelea con kiukonsei, la gente muerta del pueblo y su inesperado y odioso encuentro con su hermanastro mayor.

- Ya has despertado Inu Yasha?-preguntó Miroku- que tal te encuentras? – Miroku, era un sabio monje, pero pervertido a la vez, era como el medico del grupo.

- Que hora es? – preguntó Inu Yasha un poco descorcentado.

- Pues la verdad no lo sé con seguridad, debe ser mediodía, has estado durmiendo dos días enteros, Kagome y Sango han ido a buscar alguna hierbas medicinales que les he pedido para tus heridas, Kirara ha ido con ellas - y paró un momento de hablar, para reflexionar, luego continuó- Inu Yasha deberías descansar, la heridas de kiukonsei fueron muy graves, has tenido mucha suerte de haber muerto, vete ya a dormir.

Pero por más que lo intentaba no conseguía dormir, ha habían pasado una cuantas horas, Kagome, Sango y Kirara ya habían vuelto, cenado y ya estaba dormidas hacia rato, Miroku se unió a ellas y se durmió al poco rato, dejando a Inu Yasha despierto libre para pensar incluso en voz alta si quería.

Pasaron las horas e Inu Yasha seguía igual, no podía coger el sueño, había un pensamiento que no le dejaba pensar. Ese era la reacción de Sesshomaru, " por que no me ha matado, cuanto ha podido, quizás me equivoque con él y se un poco mejor de lo que creía, aunque me dijera eso de que seria él el que me mataría, pero al menos me ha dejado vivir un poco más... un momento! En que coño estoy pensando? No es una buena persona ni nada, solo lo ha hecho por... lo ha hecho por... y yo que sé por que lo ha hecho! A mi eso me da igual y si se muere mejor, ala ahora a dormir, que tengo mucho sueño."

Dicho eso cerró los ojos y se durmió, pero no pudo contener el sueño durante mucho tiempo. Por que de repente se despertó, la causa era una fuerte olor, desgraciadamente una olor familiar, sí era él, Inu Yasha se levantó como pudo ( la verdad es que sus heridas ya habían mejorado, debido a la infusión que le había preparado Miroku con las hierbas que le habían traído sus compañeras).

Salió de la casa donde los otros estaban durmiendo, más o menos rápido, pero casi arrastrando una pierna en dirección a él.

Al cabo de un rato de seguirlo, Inu Yasha pudo ver que la olor a la cual perseguía se había detenido, entonces izo otro esfuerzo para llegar hasta donde, en un prado( un poco lejos de la casa), otra silueta ya le estaba esperando. Al llegar allí Inu Yasha se paró para reponer fuerzas y a continuación dijo:

- Se-Sesshomaru... que haces aquí!

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

Que tal? De momento no es muy yaoi que digamos pero pronto lo será... 

Hasta el segundo episodio XD dejen muchos, muchos muchiiiiiisimos RR por favor ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Con solo verte

* * *

**

**(capitulo 2)**

- Ses... Sesshomaru!

- Inu Yasha... veo que has llegado hasta aquí...

- y tu que haces aquí?

- Yo? Nada, simplemente paseo pero veo que tú sí que has venido adrede por mi...- Sesshomaru dejo ver una leve sonrisa

- Pues claro! No voy a dejar que les hagas daño a Kagome y a los otros!

- Seguro que es eso?- dijo de repente Sesshomaru.

Inu Yasha se había quedado sin palabras, de que hablaba Sesshomaru? Pues claro que había venido por eso... o no?

- Cla... claro que es por eso- consiguió gesticular finalmente Inu Yasha

- Pues yo no te veo muy seguro de eso- dijo fijamente

- ahggg... dejame en paz! Y vete a dar tu paseo!

- Cuidado con lo que dices que me harás enfadar.

'Es vedad', pensó Inu Yasha 'no dijo que me mataría la próxima vez que me encontrara, esto es muy extraño'. Entones Inu Yasha desenvainó su espada

- Guarda eso que aún te aras daño...ha ha ha.

- Si claro si te parece bien la guardare para que me ataques libremente- dijo insolentemente Inu Yasha, mientras se ponía torpemente en posición de atacar. Ya que aún le dolían las heridas de su cuerpo.

- No seas impertinente, ya te he dicho que no te atacare no? Ahora mismo no me apetece...- dijo mientras bostezaba

- Y se supone que te tengo que creer

Y en ese momento Sesshomaru se sentó al suelo y seguidamente se tumbó a mirar las estrellas.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero si insistes te mato y ya está.- le dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

- No... no es necesario gracias. Pero tengo una duda, antes me digites que la próxima vez que nos viéramos me matarías y esa vez es ahora. No es que quiera que...

- Calla ya!-le cortó de golpe- hago lo que me da la gana. Pero si quieres morir me lo pides y ya esta! Además continuo creyendo lo mismo, aún estas gravemente herido si te matara ahora sería como matarte a medias...

Pero Inu Yasha no oyó el final, se desmayó y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

Sesshomaru, al verlo tendido en el suelo al principio rió, luego se acercó cada vez más hasta casi tocarlo.

Extendió el brazo y le tocó la frete 'esta quemando! Tiene mucha fiebre... bueno y que! No es mi problema si se muere, incluso mejor para mí... pe-pero...' Era la primera vez que dudaba en su vida.

Finalmente desde lo legos se vio como alguien con el pelo largo en la oscura noche cogía a otro ser, Inu Yasha, en brazos y se lo llevaba, legos de aquel lugar.

...al cabo de mucho rato...

-Inu Yasha-dijo un monje que le miraba fijamente desde arriba

'que me ha pasado' se preguntó Inu Yasha mientras el monje le ayudaba a sentarse ' es verdad ya me acuerdo... estaba con Sesshomaru y de repente me desmayé, pero me desmayé en el bosque y no aquí delante la cabaña, pero eso quiere decir...' Inu Yasha meneó la cabeza

- Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Miroku con cara de preocupación

- Sí –afirmó él

pero en esos momentos no pensaba en lo que le contestaba a Miroku, porque se encontraba mal, sin que pensaba en Sesshomaru:

'... eso quiere decir que Sesshomaru me trajo hasta aquí!'

_CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NA NO DA!

Me gusta como me ha quedado este capitulo, solo tengo un problema, no se como lo voy a continuar, pero bueno creo que con el tiempo ya se me ocurrirá algo...

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! XD espero no tardar mucho u.u pero como estoy escribiendo muchos fiks voy muy lenta actualizandolos.

Muchas gracias por todos los RR! Me gustaría contestarlos pero he leído que si los contestas te borran. Y no quiero!

De todas formas un saludo especial a: AGUILA FANEL, yukishuichiforever ok? v, AISHITERU-SHUICHI, Namida-no-Yuka-Kyo y a Davinci.

Por favor, dejad Reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**Con solo verte**

Ola a todos por tercera vez! Por fin me ha vuelto la inspiración gracias musa!.

Bueno os dejo para que leais el fic de una vez, XD.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

'eso... eso quiere decir que Sesshomaru me trajo hasta aquí!'- suspiró- 'pero como? No. Eso no es posible'

- Inu Yasha, seguro que estas bien? Estas muy raro, seguro no te encuentras mal?- Preguntó el monje - venga entremos a la cabaña.- decía mientras ayudaba a Inu Yasha a levantarse e entrar en la casa.

...al día siguiente...

- Oye Kagome, Inu Yasha no esta un poco raro últimamente?- Preguntó la joven cazademonionos.

- Sí pero no se que le pasa y no pienso obligarle a que me lo diga... juju, pero me lo dirá! Ya verás! Y si no se arrepentirá- Dijo con un tono qu daba más bien miedo.

- Bueno si tu lo dices... n.nU

De repente salió Inu Yasha de la improvisada casa de madera. Era una antigua cabaña de leñadores. La utilizaban durante el verano para dormir ya que las noches era más calidas. Pero ahora en primavera, cuando aún refrescaba no había nadie y se habían "apropiado" de ella.

Kagome al ver que salía se giró, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se volvió a gira a continuar con su tarea (pelar patatas para la comida).

- Voy a dar una vuelta.- dijo mientras se alejaba.

- No tardes mucho, que en seguida comeremos.

- ...- eso se traducía en un sí, volvería antes de comer, o eso pensaba.

...en el bosque...

Inu Yasha iba paseando sin un rumbo concreto, ligero, como siempre cuando iba solo. De repente se encontró con la llanura de la noche anterior. Al verla se acordó de Sesshomauru, y eso le fastidió mucho ya que la noche anterior, en la cabaña se propuso un trato con él mismo.

_**Flash Back**_

_En cuando entró en la cabaña se estiró sobre un montón de paja que le hacía provisionalmente de cama._

'_no entiendo como llegué aquí, él seguro que no me trajo, yo creo que ya izo mucho no matándome allí mismo... ahora que lo pienso esta muy raro últimamente bueno no sé..' sus pensamiento fuero interrumpido por la voz de su amigo._

_-Inu Yasha en que piensas, duérmete ya tus heridas aún no están totalmente sanadas...-y le miro directamente a los ojos mientras decía- por cierto, que hacías afuera?_

_- ...- no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada._

_- bueno si no me lo quieres contar no te obligaré, supongo que tampoco quieres que se lo diga a Kagome, no? O a ella se lo puedo decir?_

_- ...-Inu Yasha negó con la cabeza ' pero que me pasa, por que no se lo puedo decir a Kagome si solamente me encontré a Sesshomaru, no es nada que se tenga que ocultar, o si?'_

_- Bueno si no quieres no le digas nada a nadie, pero duérmete ya._

'_uahhhh-bostezo- tengo sueño, decidido no voy a pensar en Sesshomaru, y con suerte no me lo encontraré hasta de aquí mucho.' Después de eso suspiró y al fin consiguió coger el sueño_

**_fin del flaix Back_**

'aquí era donde estaba yo, y aquí era donde estaba él ... aghhh, pero que estoy pensando, y lo peor es COMO lo estoy pensando!'

Inu Yasha suspiró y se tiró al suelo.

'por que no puedo parar de pensar el él? Por que no puedo puedo para de pensar en Sesshomaru!'

_CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_

Bueno espero que os guste, al menos más que a mí por que este capitulo no me gusta mucho como ha quedado, se ve que mi musa me abandonó a la mitad del fic y eso se nota. Me ha salido muy corto, pero decidí dejarlo antes de estroperlo del todo.

Bueno hasta la próxima!

dejen reveuws por favor :)

Muchas gracias a todos los que se estan leyendo el fik.Se lo dedico a todos ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Con solo verte**

Este es un fanfic yaoi (amor entre doshombres) si no os gusta este genero salid aquí.

Ola a todos bueno solo quiero deciros que muchas gracias a tods los que hayáis leído hasta aquí. Volvamos con el fic...

-...-conversa

'...' pensamiento

(...) anotaciones mías

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

Inu Yasha suspiró y se tiró al suelo.

'por que no puedo parar de pensar el él? Por que no puedo parar de pensar en Sesshomaru!'

Y así de esa forma, tumbado sobre la hierba mirando hacia el cielo, hacia ningún sitio y hacia todos los rincones de ese precioso cielo de primavera a la vez. Sin darse cuenta de que alguien le observaba desde lo alto de un árbol.

Esa persona, perdón, demonio con el pelo largo hasta la cintura y un cuerpazo que envidiar la verdad u.u miraba atentamente a su hermano.

Este ajeno a los dos ojos que lo observaban empezó a pensar en voz alta...

- Ese maldito Sesshomaru... por que izo todo eso? No me mato cuando pudo, e incluso se podría decir que me salvo, porque si no me hubiera llevado allí seguramente algún demonio me hubiera matado... o seguramente no u.u – volviendo a su posado de: "soy el mejor del mundo"- no creo que ningún demonio me pudiera hacer nada... ja ja ja!

Se levanto y empezó a caminar llanura a bajo, sin rumbo, inmerso en sus pensamiento. Hasta que llegó a un lago de repente se sentó enfrente, como una bola se cogió las rodillas con las manos y escondió la cabeza para que no se notara el leve rubor de sus mejillas...

- O quizás si me hubieran matado... -estuvo un rato sin decir nada, callado y luego dijo- podría ser... podría ser que... 'podría ser que yo le gustara a Sesshomaru?' - de repente se puso como un tomate, automáticamente se puso d pie y meneó la cabeza- 'que (censurado) estas pensando Inu Yasha? Es tu hermano además... además' yo odio a Sesshomaru! Es inútil que piense que izo eso por mi, él no es así nunca haria nada! Nada de eso! Ni hablar...

- Vaya no savia que pensaras eso de mi- dijo en tono sarcástico su hermano mayor- tan malo crees que soy? –esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa ( no muy amable , a mi me daría miedo esa sonrisa :S)

Inu Yasha no lo había notado, no lo había olido, siempre había olido a sus enemigos a muchos metros de distancia, pero esta vez no lo olió. Que extraño...

Se giró poco a poco.

- Se...Sesshomaru...

- Vaya veo que al menos si reconoces a tu hermanito...

- Calla

- Vaya me mandas callar ahora e? He he, cuidado que soy muy malo no te vaya a hacerte nada- estaba enfadado, muy enfadado (por que será XD)

- ...

- Ahora no dices nada e? Ahora que yo estoy delante te callas e?

- Basta por favor...

- Bueno... pero si ahora ya pedimos incluso por favor... ha ha ha que miedo

Inu Yasha se quedó callado, no savia que decir, no quería decir nada y aunque hubiera sabido que decir, tampoco lo hubiera podido hacer, su cuerpo no le respondía...

De repente un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Inu Yasha.

- Bueno... pero que es esto de aquí? – dice señalando la parte roja de la cara de Inu Yasha (el rubor de mejilla) – se puede saber en que estabas pensando?

- A ti eso no te importa!- dijo recobrando sus energías

- No estarías pensando en mi? – Inu Yasha volvió a perder todas las energías que había conseguido. A continuación Inu Yasha se puso más rojo, eso le indico a Sesshomaru que no se había equivocado. – este rubor más intenso me indica que no me he equivocado?

Ahora Sesshomaru lo estaba pasando muy bien, mientras que para Inu Yasha esto era pero que el peor de los infiernos... (pobre Inu Yasha... u.u)

De golpe Inu Yasha se giró, iba a irse corriendo, pero algo o mejor dicho, alguien le cogió por el brazo.

Sesshomaru no le dejó marchar.

Inu Yasha se giro para decirle algo:

- Se puede saber que haces?

- Lo sabes perfectamente. – Inu Yasha se puso como un tomate, más de lo que ya estaba, que no era poco XD.

- Suelt.

De repente algo no le dejó continuar, algo calido se poso en sus labios ferozmente y besándole...

Sesshomaru besó a Inu Yasha.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Jajaja me gusta como me ha quedado el final XD. Y este lo he hecho más largo n.n 

Hasta el próximo capi. (aviso puede tardar)

Un especial saludo a:

Karin7787 AGUILA FANEL

Por favor dejad reviews, si no me dejais me pienso que a nadie le gusta y creo que no lo voy a terminar TT. por favor decid algo ni que sea: me gusta o no me gusta

Por favorrrrrrrrr

Atentamente INUYKA ( queda muy cordial n.nU)


	5. Chapter 5

**Con solo verte**

Este es un fanfic yaoi (hombre x hombre) si no os gusta este genero salid aquí.

Bueno decir lo de siempre que los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen a mi sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Por que si me pertenecieran a mi ... ( no me culpeis soy humana XD)

Y ahora pasemos al fanfic...

* * *

**Con solo verte:**

De golpe Inu Yasha se giró, iba a irse corriendo, pero algo o mejor dicho, alguien le cogió por el brazo.

Sesshomaru no le dejó marchar.

Inu Yasha se giro para decirle algo:

- Se puede saber que haces?

- Lo sabes perfectamente. – Inu Yasha se puso como un tomate, más de lo que ya estaba, que no era poco XD.

- Suelt.

De repente algo no le dejó continuar, algo calido se poso en sus labios ferozmente y besándole...

Sesshomaru besó a Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo izo lo apartó rápidamente.

- Estás loco? Pero que haces?

- Solo te he besado – dijo lamiéndose los labios.

- Y porque lo has hecho?

- Simplemente lo he hecho por que tu también querías.

- O.O

- Solo mirate la cara que tienes de querer más.

- No seas mentiroso!

- Solo estoy diciendo lo que piensas.

- ...

- Ahora no dices nada?

- No me dirás Sesshomaru que te has enamorado de mi? – preguntó Inu Yasha para intentar girar la cosa y disimular su visible aún rumor.

- Como crees que me puede gustar un medio demonio como tu? No seas estúpido.

- Tan estúpido como cuando tu creíste que tu me gustabas a mi. – dijo con una sonrisa

Sesshomaru se giro y se fue.

- Yo no me enamoro.

Y se perdió su figura entre los árboles. En ese momento sin saber por que Inu Yasha se sintió destrozado.

Se sentó de nuevo contra el lago, eso le ayudaba a pensar, a aclarar sus ideas.

- "me pregunto por que no me lo podré quitar de la cabeza- meneó la cabeza- la última vez que estaba pensado en eso él apareció y sin más además me da un beso! Que rabia"

De repente noto como le ardía la cara, se puso las manos en la cara y se notó caliente. Para estar más seguro se acercó al lago y miró su reflejo en el agua. No se encontró como siempre, si no que se encontró con las mejillas coloradas.

- Bueno... – empezó a pensar en los momentos felices que había pasado con su hermano mayor. Pero al cabo de unos instantes se dio cuenta de que no había pasado ninguno- "quizás sí me gusta después de todo. Aunque sea mi hermanastro y sea un hombre..."

Suspiró.

- Podría acercarme a él diciéndole que quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido y... pero que pienso? Estoy hablando de Sesshomaru! Se reirá de mi como... como ahora. Cuando me dio el beso él solo se estaba riendo de mi...

Al cabo de mucho pensar llego a una simple decisión.

- Mejor me olvido de todo esto y de él.

Se levantó y se fue a donde estaban sus compañeros.

...en medio del bosque...

- No es que me haya enamorado... yo jamás me enamoro. - se convenció- Pero me he encaprichado con él. – pensaba en voz alta Sesshomaru sin importarle quien le pudiera oír. – " decidido! Inu Yasha será mío"

... en el campamento...

Cuando Inu Yasha llegó allí se encontró con la última cosa que nunca se hubiera imaginado (y no era una urgia XD) si no con todos sus compañeros tirados en el suelo. Sin vida.

_CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_

Vaya me temo que este capitulo es muy cortito... bueno espero que el próximo sea más largo.

Si en el capitulo anterior tenía el problema de que no sabía como lo iba a continuar ahora tengo un nuevo problema. Lo hago lemon? O no? Por favor dejad vuestra opinión y dejad RR

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recivido con este capitulo... estoy muy emocionada T.T. Y otra vez mil disculpas por no actualizar, me gustaría tener una buena excusa pero me temo que no la tengo n.nU así que mejor no digo nada más salvo que el próximo capítulo llegará antes.

Mata ne


End file.
